All the Little Things
by Maverrat
Summary: William would like to try something new. Ronald would like to prove that he cares enough to let him. What really matters, though? M for yaoi, lemon, and all that jazz.


So, Happy Halloween (and anniversary) everyone! Can you believe it's been two years already? _Two years?_

Terrifying, I know.

Anyway, I decided to post this up in celebration; just a little smuff fic to help take the edge off the angst that I'm sure SSotF (and waiting on it all the damn time) have brought you. I'm still working on that, but I'm also juggling two full-body essays and a project that involves building a birdhouse, of all things, so bear with me. x_x Trust me, I hate not updating just as much as you hate waiting.

Anyway, fic is Ronalliam, as it says, and it is C&C/SSotF-cannon (unlike the other oneshot story) and involves the first time William… well, "asserted his dominance", shall we say, and takes place about a year after the end of C&C. There was no comfortable place to put it in either major fic, though, so here, have this! It's really not related to Halloween at all, but still, it's the two-year anniversary and something needs to be done.

Hope you're all having a great Halloween (I know I am; it's my favorite holiday), and if you aren't, then just take a moment to stop and think about all the discount chocolate that will be available within 24 hours. That's right, there you go…

xxx

William sighed irritably as he rubbed a stressed hand across his brow, his eyes tightly closed as he _finally _shut the day's last folder.

It had been an extremely rough night, with much writing and re-writing and general disapproval on his part, and quite a bit of fidgeting and grumbling on Ronald's. There had been a massive gunfight between several rival gangs in the Mortal Realm that day, and some lines had been crossed by mistake, and some demons had gotten there at the same time as his reapers, and there had been fighting and injury and the subsequent reports that came with said fighting and injury…

It was all just a complete mess, really, and he honestly didn't know if the whole situation was fully resolved yet. It was very possible that he was going to end up with even more paperwork tomorrow.

He missed outside. He missed the sunshine.

Ronald , bless him, had finished his half of the work about twenty minutes before, and, knowing that his vice-president was just as fed up as he was, William had insisted that Ronald not wait up for him as he limped through the last stretch of his own papers.

Now, as he stood up to the sound of a multitude of popping, protesting joints and a whining chair that was sad to see him go, he began toward the bedroom, and finally allowed his mind to wander and have a much-needed break. With his brain free of the fetters of work and his hand reaching up mechanically to loosen his tie, he quickly realized that he craved nothing more than a quiet talk with Ronald.

Funny how he always thought of that cheery, bright-eyed blond so quickly. Funny how Ronald was the first thing that always came to his mind, no matter what had been going on that day.

The corner of his mouth twitched up affectionately at the thought of Ronald's cheerful, bouncy tones, and as he headed toward the door, his tie slipping seamlessly off on the way there, he embellished his miniature fantasy a bit. They'd talk (or, rather, he'd listen to Ronald voice the complaints he'd been thinking all day in a much more colorful and amusing way than he ever could, and agree with him occasionally) as they often had over the last year, ever since they'd first come together. Gradually, he would relax, and his back would loosen out a bit on its own as Ronald's youthful, chirpy voice would wash over him—but, not quite enough. No, he thought, as his hand finally found the cool metal of the doorknob. He'd still be _just _tense enough to warrant a quiet, polite request for a massage, and Ronald would happily oblige, and William would be left shivering as he would start to use those slim, talented fingers of his the best way he knew h-

His train of thought, delectable as it was, came to a slamming halt as the door quietly swung open. There wasn't a single sound, but his eyes flew wide and his jaw dropped and his knees threatened to give out from under him and suddenly nothing mattered.

Because there, _there_ was his Ronald, perched upon _his_ bed, facing _him,_ with his legs tossed carelessly over the side of the thick mattress. There he was, his slim shoulders tilted back, their posture soft and relaxed, and yet somehow concentrated on a certain _something._ There was his body, nude but for his dress shirt—which was entirely unbuttoned and hanging only partially from his shoulders—and it was flushed gently, and gleaming with a light sheen of sweat. There he was, with his left arm pressed back against the bed, supporting him, and his lithe chest shuddering slightly as he breathed and pressed and stroked as William watched, his toned, tanned legs splaying shamelessly wider. There he perched, his eyes closed and his glasses absent from his face, which was slightly pinched into a gorgeous expression of pleasure… for a _very_ good reason.

William took a moment to place a discreet pinch to his thigh to make sure that he wasn't still at his desk, asleep, and that this wasn't some glorious fantasy that would suddenly vaporize as soon as he tried to grasp it.

He was quite grateful to feel the sharp pain of the pinch, and the telltale heat against his inner thigh that told him that no, _this _was a beautiful reality.

William watched, utterly mystified, as Ronald's eyes cracked open just a bit, and focused on him as a small, dreamy smile crossed his face. The youth slowly stroked his hand down the length of his fully-erect member, his breath coming out in a low, soft sound that was almost a sigh.

"Hey…" He breathed quietly, his glorious, bright eyes slowly sliding closed again, though the slight smile stayed in place as he gave himself another teasingly slow, purposeful stroke. He breathed out lowly once again, the smile growing just a little as he seemed to sense the shiver that rocketed down William's entire spine. "I was just thinking about you…"

William looked away at that, feeling his already heated skin flush further, but he made no response, and instead only listened as Ronald continued to speak to him in that low, deliciously breathy voice.

"It was a tough day, huh?" He nearly whispered, his smile tugging down into another small, pleasured, concentrated frown as his hand slid slowly down the length of his shaft again. "But it was worth it, knowing I'd have you at the end." He continued, the smile returning just slightly as he heard the telltale sound of William's jacket falling softly to the floor. "I really love that; how I'm the only one who gets to touch you… Tease you…" _I love this too…_ He thought, his smile tugging up a bit more, as something else fell quietly to the floor. _Egging him on is so much fun... _"The only one who gets to hear you say my name like _that…"_

"_Ronald…." _William whispered huskily in response, from very close by, as he knew _exactly _what the blond meant. Ronald couldn't help but shudder just a bit, and moan softly as he felt William's breath on the side of his neck.

"_Yes…" _He answered back in what was almost a pleasured hiss. His eyes opened once again, fully now, as he felt William press against his naked front, and his smile lost its dreamy charm and became absolutely _devilish _as he saw that the larger man had nothing but his pants on—and seemed quite eager to get rid of them, at that. He purred appreciatively as William pushed his shirt from his shoulders and then tossed it aside, somewhere between who-knows-where and who-really-cares. He gasped out some hurried, garbled word of approval as William's warm hand brushed away and replaced his own, and then moaned just a bit as William began to stroke him now, his hand wrapping just a little tighter when Ronald bucked up against him lightly.

Ronald closed his eyes again, his lips parting as his breath sped, and eagerly complied when William pressed their mouths together insistently, their tongues flicking and playing smoothly over each other as Ronald coyly took his hand and, allowing William to continue toying with him, gripped William's belt to pull him closer. As expected, William was more than happy to lightly push him back against the bed and slide on top of him as Ronald began to remove his belt with a great deal of feverish excitement, and the tempo of the already-heated kiss picked up further as the sound of William's button coming undone could just be heard above the sound of their ragged breathing.

Ronald eagerly slipped his hand inside, and William gasped loudly and pulled away from the kiss as Ronald's hand closed around his erection and gave it a light squeeze. Ronald growled his approval as he found that William was already completely hard, and, slightly winded, he leaned up and lightly bit William's kiss-swollen lip, his increasingly-wicked smirk evident as his lover gasped again. He released his love-bite, and replaced it with a slow, sultry, studded lick as he wordlessly let go of William's arousal, and opted instead to grip both his pants and undergarments and tug them down. William was panting as he eagerly kicked them away, and his eyes had an unmistakably lustful glint to them as Ronald swiftly removed his glasses for him, a leisurely, naughty smile on his face. William smirked back just a bit, and it only grew as he suddenly rubbed a thumb into Ronald's nipple and watched, enthralled, as the blond yelped and arched with the sudden jolt of pleasure.

Ronald's eyes were quite wide now, and his face was flushed as he stared up at William in surprise. The older Shinigami had never done _that_ before…

_Doesn't matter… _Ronald's racing mind managed to put together as he growled back at William defiantly, a devious spark in his eye as he reached up to lightly shove his lover's shoulder; his usual signal for William to switch positions with him.

William blinked a bit, but then simply held his stance, his eyes flicking up to meet Ronald's.

Ronald's breathing slowed after a quiet moment in which neither of them moved, and he blinked back up at him, confusion clear upon his face. Wordlessly, he gave William another testing push, this one just slightly harder than the last. William rocked a bit with the force of it, and then steadied himself, and caught Ronald's wrist, holding him back from any further protest gently, but firmly.

Ronald stared at him for a moment longer, having gone quiet as an understanding light dawned in his eyes. He blinked to where William's hand was gripping his wrist, restraining him, and then looked back up at the man himself, hardly daring to believe it, but knowing that it was true from the way William was still keeping quiet.

"…Oh." He mumbled quietly, his face starting to color as he averted his eyes from William's face, suddenly shy. "I… I get it…"

William's eyes softened, though they hadn't been hard before, and he released his grip on Ronald's hand, and then slowly slid his own up to intertwine their fingers. Ronald blinked a little as William's free hand carefully slid up to tenderly cup his face, and then gently turn his head so he could meet William's eyes again.

"Please…" William said softly, his hand squeezing Ronald's gently as he saw the nervous edge take shape in his eyes. "You don't have to, Ronald, but…" He sighed a bit, paused, as though trying to find the words, continued... "It… it would mean quite a lot to me if you were willing to give me a chance."

Ronald stared up at him, his heart beginning to pound.

He could remember the day that they ended up together—just a little over a year ago, now—quite vividly. He could remember every detail of how nervous William had been, how he'd been so wide-eyed and vulnerable, so William and not-William at the same time. He remembered how he'd gotten his first real glimpse of the true William then; the shy, susceptible person who huddled behind the cold, unfeeling façade in an attempt to save him from himself. He could remember seeing, behind all the anxiety and fear in the man's eyes as he'd laid beneath him, an honest, hopeful little glimmer of trust; how William had looked at him as though he knew by some base instinct that he'd finally found someone he could truly share his life with. He could remember how that little glint had never wavered then and had, instead, only grown and intensified up to now, little by little. William still hid from him, in lots of little ways, but every day that spark of trust in his eyes would burn just a bit brighter, and every day he'd open up just a little trace more.

But, Ronald could also remember, quite poignantly, the look of pure pain that had come across William's face the first time he'd taken him, and how that little spark had very nearly died out right in front of his eyes, too.

Ronald frowned as he stared warily up at the older Shinigami, trying to figure out how to handle this sudden, alarming situation.

William, though he could still be quite closed off sometimes, was never truly cold or unkind to him. He was always quick to help him or give him advice or even—though he struggled somewhat, despite how well he meant—bring him comfort on the rare occasions he needed it. He'd even begun leaving a hot, fresh cup of Ronald's favorite tea on his desk every morning, without Ronald ever having mentioned it to him.

William trusted Ronald, and even though he was still learning how to show it, how to love and be loved in return, he truly did his best. He honestly tried to show Ronald how much he cared each and every day.

William was still closed off in lots of little ways.

But, William was kind in lots of little ways, too.

Wouldn't it be wise of him to return the favor, then? To show William that yes, he _did_ trust him? That he didn't have a reason not to, and that he was sure that William would not harm him by doing this? Relationships were give-and-take, of course, and none of that was a stretch or a lie at all; Ronald really _did _believe that William wouldn't be too rough, and that he'd stop or slow down if Ronald asked him to, and that he'd be as careful as he could with the situation. He believed that with all his heart, and he wanted to let William know that he felt that way, too, in the best way he could show how. Words simply wouldn't be enough if he didn't do something to back them up, and this was the best way to do that.

The fact was, though, that even though he believed in and trusted William, with every fiber of his being, he was still _scared. _It took a _lot_ for William to show pain, and Ronald was scared of that part, naturally, but he was also scared of frightening William off. In fact, he was _petrified _of it. Despite all of his apprehensions, he wanted William to have him. He wanted to show him that yes, he _did_ care about him and want him enough to let him do this, and it terrified him to no end that it would go badly, and William wouldn't want to touch him ever again, for fear of harming him.

He loved William. He truly did.

He couldn't handle something like that happening.

"You don't have to…" William repeated gently, reassuringly, as he caressed his thumb over Ronald's cheek, and brought him back to the present.

Ronald let out a low breath, finally coming to a decision.

He trusted William, and he wanted to show him that. He loved him, and he wanted him to see that, too.

But, most of all, he wanted to be as intimately close to him as he possibly could, and that meant that he needed to do this. William was ready, and Ronald was as ready as he'd ever be, and he just needed to give his lover a chance.

He'd always believed that William just needed a chance, afterall. Always.

He'd been right about that, hadn't he?

Besides, as flighty as William had been in the beginning, he'd still managed to retain his faith in Ronald, even after their rather rough start to William's first time. As much as Ronald trusted William right now, what did he have to fear, then?

Even if it didn't work out so well, it would be okay.

William was there, afterall.

Ronald met his eyes, and slowly, cautiously nodded, and then gave him a small, nervous little smile.

"You know, I kind of figured that this was coming…" He said simply, softly, before kissing William's lips almost bashfully as the older Shinigami returned the smile just a little. "Just… Just be gentle, okay?" He whispered, his voice a bit pleading, his smile and his tone faltering out. William frowned at that, and Ronald leaned into the touch of his hand as his thumb grazed soothingly over Ronald's cheek again. "I… I've never been with anyone like… like _that _before…"

"I know…" William answered lowly, a soft, reassuring smile on his face as he ran an affectionate hand through Ronald's hair. "I know."

Ronald couldn't help but smile a little as William dipped his head, and he felt the first long row of soft kisses trail slowly, sweetly down his neck. He breathed out slowly as he felt William's hand leave his own to slide gently across his stomach, tickling his tender flesh and making him break out into goosebumps at how well he did it.

"It's like you told me, Ronald…" William was whispering to him now, his voice soft and husky and more than enough to warrant the gentle tremble that rapidly worked its way down Ronald's body. "You're in control of this. You can make me stop any time you like."

Ronald nodded, and then gasped as soft, curious fingertips brushed over his ribs, his body shivering consentingly in response. He laughed softly, nervously, breathlessly, and William paused for a moment as he gasped out, "Well, keep going, then."

William chuckled a bit, and Ronald couldn't help but moan gently as the larger man gave his hip a light, affirmative squeeze, and then grazed the warm, wet tip of his tongue over his nipple. Without even realizing it, Ronald's hands had become gently entangled in William's hair, pulling it loose to fall in wispy layers over his eyes. William made a low, pleased noise in the back of his throat, and Ronald moaned again, a little louder now, as his teeth and tongue were suddenly gripping and grazing and taunting over the stiff peak, with a careful thumb rubbing smoothly into the other.

Ronald gasped slightly, his head tipping back against the sheets as William began to nip and suck at him. The blonde's member twitched at the attention, and they both shivered as it brushed enticingly against William's lower belly. William smiled a bit, pleased with how well he seemed to be doing, and switched his attention to the other stiff peak as Ronald tugged lightly at his hair, urging him on.

"_Mm…" _Ronald purred, biting his lip and squirming a bit at the torturously slow ministrations. He shuddered hard, his body feeling somehow light and heavy at the same time, and mewled a bit as William did something with his tongue that sent him trembling.

"St-stop…" He gasped, his body twitching needfully as William suddenly halted at the word. "St-stop _teasing!" _He moaned out, and heard William let out a small, slightly relieved laugh as he began move again. He gave the abused peaks a final few, careful ministrations with his fingertips, before pulling away slightly to turn his attention lower.

"Sensitive?" He asked, a slightly sly note in his voice as he now trailed fingertips slowly down Ronald's abs. Ronald flushed a bit, and opened his eyes to give him an indignant look as he shuddered, his muscles rippling smoothly beneath William's hand.

"N-no one's ever done that before…!" He answered back defensively, biting his lip in an anticipating manner as he watched William drag his hand over his hip. He disentangled his fingers from William's hair, leaving it in its same messy, handsome state, as he watched the larger Shinigami stroke a teasing finger along the slant of his hip.

"Really?" William asked, sounding only slightly surprised as he slowly slid his hand down just a bit more, before smirking knowingly as he slid it back up again, eliciting an impatient groan from the needy, completely willing blond beneath him.

"No!" He gasped, his eyes narrowing at William a bit as the brunette sneakily drug his fingers up and over Ronald's ribs again, making him shudder hard. "D-dammit! I… I never a-asked, okay?"

William couldn't help but smile as Ronald blushed harder, and he chuckled softly as he slid his hand down again, and finally wrapped it around the blonde's aching member, dragging a small, approving moan out of him.

"I'm glad I can be first, then." He said softly, as he slowly began to stroke Ronald's length. Ronald shivered, but his eyes softened as he suddenly smiled gently at him.

"Yeah… Me too." He whispered, and William blinked up at him with a bit of surprise, before his own eyes warmed and softened. He smiled lovingly up at Ronald, and Ronald's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

It was the same gentle, tentative smile that William's old self had always worn. The same one he'd seen for the first time during his first night with him.

Right now, it was all for him, all over again.

Ronald really couldn't have been happier.

William sat up a bit, moved forward, and Ronald closed his eyes and cupped his jaw with his fingertips as William leaned in and kissed him, slowly and tenderly and in all the right ways, so that his head was swimming and his heart was pounding and his already-hot body was on _fire._ William squeezed his member gently as his lips moved against Ronald's, and Ronald moaned softly into the kiss as he willingly submitted to the way that William pressed against him, strong and steady and warm and beautiful in every single way possible.

Gods, he loved this man.

They were brushing lips and tangling tongues for what should-have-been-but-was-not-forever, and were gasping for air when they finally pulled apart, their faces flushed and their bodies positively humming with desire. William gazed down at the blond beauty beneath him, and he shuddered gently at the way Ronald's eyes were glazed and slightly lidded with need as they stared up at him, focused on his every move. He kissed Ronald's cheek softly, then his neck, and his chest, his belly and both his hips, until he was finally where they both wanted to be, and he was sure to kiss him there, too.

Ronald tipped his head back, a soft cry on his lips as William stroked him a few times, slicking him further, and then rubbed a teasing, knowing thumb into the head of his member. Ronald mewled again, and William's lips twitched up approvingly, before he slowly took the head of his member into the wet warmth of his mouth. Ronald squeezed his eyes shut and bit lightly on his lip, his body already growing almost unbearably hot as he felt the first few slow, delectably patient sucks against the tip of his length.

William's brow was slightly furrowed in concentration as he continued working Ronald's member with his hand, while being sure to use his mouth as best he could. There was a slight blush on his face, as he'd only done this a handful of times before, and he was still learning what to do and just how he could make Ronald tick.

It wasn't that he minded doing it—not when he got to hear Ronald like he was now, lightly panting above him, occasionally moaning his approval. Gods, no—but it was just that he rarely got up the nerve to ask, or guide the heat of the moment in such a way that they ended up like this. As a result, he was paying very close attention to Ronald's reactions, and was taking the opportunity to be especially slow and exploratory. He was doing his best in trying to recall both how he liked it, and his past experiences with doing it, and judging from the way Ronald's little gasp turned into a sharp moan as he brushed his tongue firmly over the head of his member, he was doing something right.

It was surprisingly hard to remember anything, though, since Ronald's lust-glazed, eager eyes were focused on him and him alone now, sending shivers dancing down to his very core.

William felt his face heat further as Ronald's pierced tongue slowly, appreciatively slid out to wet his kiss-swollen lips. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, instead, on steadily taking Ronald deeper, rather than the way the blond very nearly had him shaking with just _that look…_

"_Yes…" _Ronald groaned between clenched teeth as William steadily took him in farther, the brunette's tongue working delectably along his length as he went. Ronald spread his legs shamelessly wider, an uncontrollable buck jerking his hips as William began to hum softly around him. "Oh _Gods…"_

William made a little noise of approval without even realizing it, and his hand slipped down to lightly cup and squeeze his lover's orbs in return for the praise he received. Ronald moaned again, louder now, and William felt himself begin to ache as the blond called for him.

"_W-Will…" _He almost whimpered, his body shivering gently with ecstasy as the brunette lightly, carefully scraped teeth across him, and then licked a secret spot beneath his head that made him see stars. "S-stop, or I-I'll…"

He moaned again, cutting himself off, and William could tell what he meant from the breathy, hurried tone of the sound. Obediently, he gave Ronald's length one last, indulgent lick, and then pulled away with a low _pop_ that had Ronald positively _shaking_ beneath him.

William opened his eyes and locked gazes with him again as the sound of their labored breathing quickly filled the air. Ronald's face was flushed, his lips parted and his eyes wide and needy as he looked down beseechingly at his lover. The blond had the fingers of one hand deeply tangled in his own hair, and the others wrapped tightly in the bedsheets as he gulped and gazed down at William, his member still very much in need of attention.

William was in an equally excited state, and he winced a bit as his member gave a particularly painful throb. "D-do, do you w-want me t-to-"

"Yes…" Ronald babbled, his mind too foggy with lust to formulate any other thought as he watched William quickly sit up, lean over him, and fumble clumsily with the dresser drawer, already seeking out the oil almost faster than physically possible. "Y-yes, _please…"_

William could feel Ronald's breath on his neck as he hastily slicked his fingers with the flowery-smelling substance, and his hands were shaking so hard that he nearly dropped the bottle when Ronald leaned up to give his neck a light, coaxing lovebite. William growled lowly in response, his body shuddering as a white-hot bolt of pleasure shot down his spine, and moved to fasten his lips to Ronald's as his hand slid between the eager blonde's legs.

Ronald was moaning and bucking against William's touches as the older Shinigami played a slicked finger over the flushed head of the blonde's arousal, and William moaned with him just as eagerly as he felt Ronald's piercing slide over his lip seductively, egging him on.

Ronald froze and tensed immediately, however, when William pressed one wet, inquisitive digit to his entrance, and he pulled away suddenly, a startled yelp leaving his lips. William stopped immediately, his eyes wide as Ronald stared up at him fearfully, seeming shocked that they had come this far.

"W-Will…" He shuddered, his bright eyes wide with nervousness as he closed his legs just a small amount, clearly scared.

"I can stop…" William said hastily, quickly pulling away from him. "I don't want to scare yo-"

"No!" Ronald cried out suddenly, his hand darting out to catch William's wrist to keep him in place. William's eyes were wide and wary as he stared back at the smaller Shinigami, and Ronald's voice quickly took on a pleading note. "N-no, I want it, Will, but, just… Slow, okay?"

"I remember." William said reassuringly, his gaze gentle as he leaned down to softly touch his lips to Ronald's. "It's hard to forget most of the things you tell me…" He offered as explanation, and then, to Ronald's amazement, suddenly blushed hard as he realized what he'd just said. "Wait, I-"

Ronald smile was utterly adoring as he gently pressed one finger to William's lips to quiet his embarrassed babbling before it had the chance to begin.

"You're sweet." He finished for him simply, and then removed his finger and replaced it with a brief but earnest kiss.

William blinked, and then looked down, though there was still a faint tint to his features. "Just… just breathe, okay? Breathe and do your best to relax. I'll take care of the rest."

Ronald felt honestly reassured by this, and he simply nodded and spread his legs accommodatingly as William moved his fingers down again. He bit his lip a little as he felt a slight pressure, a few gentle, relaxing strokes… Then winced as William finally slipped one digit into the virgin entrance, as gently as he could manage.

William was watching his younger lover carefully as he worked, and the glint in his eyes became a bit nervous as he watched Ronald begin to chew his lip a bit. He frowned, his movements quickly stopping as he waited for him to adjust.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his voice concerned, and Ronald quickly nodded in response.

"Yeah, it's just…" He paused, and then wrinkled his nose a bit in a way That was so sweet and simple and very much Ronald that William couldn't help but smile a little. "It feels… _weird." _

William laughed a bit, and he kissed his cheek softly as he slowly began to thrust his digit once again, glad that Ronald's discomfort was only minor. "It gets better. I promise." He said simply. "It's just like a massage, hm? You have to relax to enjoy it."

Ronald smiled back at him at that, and kissed him tenderly in response, his eyes closed as his body slowly began to relax, as William had suggested. The odd sensation was quickly fading off, replaced by something that was really more pleasurable than strange.

William, concentrating on what he needed to do again, pulled gently back from the kiss. He gave Ronald a soft, sultry smirk, and then licked slowly along his neck and, sensing that he was no longer tense, slowly inserted a second finger.

Ronald gasped a bit at that, having not fully expected it, and William paused again, his expression quickly becoming a concerned frown as he saw the pinched, pained look on Ronald's face.

Ronald was biting his lip again, but much harder now, as the uncomfortable, quite painful intrusion continued. It felt like a dull, throbbing ache, and he squirmed uncomfortably beneath William, his body tensing up again with the discomfort of it.

"Just breathe…" William reassured him, his free hand coming up to gently stroke through Ronald's hair, hoping to soothe him further. "Just breathe, love. It helps, I promise. Deep breath…"

Ronald nodded, and slowly took in a long, deep breath, his eyes closing as he forced himself to relax his body as much as possible. He held his air for a count, then slowly let it out, feeling a bit of the distress leave his body with it. William nodded encouragingly, and gave his fingers a small, slow thrust. "There you are… Again, now. Focus on my voice…"

Ronald nodded, then breathed again, his body shuddering a bit as William continued to speak to him in soft, calm murmurs as he thrust with the same slow, steady pace. His body eased up a bit more, and though the intrusion still felt rather uncomfortable, it was now far more bearable, and he gripped the sheets lightly as he allowed William to continue without any more complaint.

"Good boy…" William said gently, kissing softly at his face. Ronald smiled a little, though it dimmed quickly with William's next question. "Do you want to continue, Ronald?"

Ronald bit his lip a bit, and looked away, his heart beginning to race again as his anxiety came creeping back to him.

"T…This is the worst part, isn't it?' He asked quietly, and William's prolonged silence was more than enough of an answer. "But… after that, it gets better, right?"

William touched his cheek gently, and he instinctively leaned into it, a bit of his fear ebbing away as William's cool, soft tones washed over him, reassuring him more than anything else possibly could

"Much." He answered gently, his thumb stroking over Ronald's cheek as his eyes surveyed him carefully. "I promise I'll take care of you, Ronald."

"I know you will…" Ronald whispered back, and took another deep breath as he intertwined his fingers with William's and squeezed his hand softly "I trust you, so… keep going, please."

William blinked a bit, then squeezed his hand in return, and nodded and leaned in, pressing their lips together as he inserted a third finger as gently as was physically possible.

Ronald winced and jerked, as he'd expected, and he pressed further into the kiss to distract his young lover as Ronald let out a soft, pained little whimper. William didn't move his digits any further as he insistently pressed his lips harder against Ronald's, hoping to pull his attention to that instead. He purred approvingly when Ronald shivered a bit, and then brushed his tongue over William's own in response, seeming eager to accept the distraction.

Ronald was holding back further shivers of pain as he felt the sharp, acute sensation at his entrance. He was incredibly grateful that William was doing the best he could to keep his mind off of it, because he honestly wasn't sure he would be able to continue without the distractions his observant lover was supplying. He gripped tightly at the sheets as he and William brushed their tongues and lips together, intermixed at times with gentle bumps and scrapes of teeth. Ronald was squeezing his eyes tightly shut to try and cope with the tremors of pain now rocking up his body, and he honestly could have cried when William pulled away from the kiss and slowly gave the three digits a single, tentative thrust.

He was holding back with everything he had, though, because that was the sort of thing that would have scared William away, and he knew it.

He cried out softly, though, and began shaking and twisted his fists further into the sheets as William moved again. William frowned and immediately stopped, his voice gentle and comforting as he lightly nudged Ronald's head aside to tenderly kiss at his jaw.

"Breathe…" He reminded him in a whisper, and Ronald nodded weakly, and took a single, shaky, shuddering breath, and then let it out again with a low sob as William kept going. William kissed him again, repeating a single, soothing mantra to him in calm, coaxing whispers, knowing it would help him more than anything else he could do.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe…"

Ronald obeyed him, again and again, and, gradually, he began to relax, bit by bit, and learned to cope as William slowly but steadily sped the thrusts of his fingers. It still hurt, yes, but slowly, he could swear that just a little bit of pleasure was beginning to ebb into it…

And then William stopped.

He whimpered once more as William withdrew his fingers, and he opened his eyes again, their depths wide and bewildered as William gazed down at him, his face a bit flushed and his chest rising and falling rapidly as he met his eyes. William blinked a bit, and then slowly reached out to touch his jaw, a slight, pleased smile playing on his lips.

"Very good…" He said softly, and kissed the end of Ronald's nose. He knew very well that Ronald enjoyed almost nothing more than hearing his praise, and, as expected, the blond blushed and smiled back at him a bit shyly, but happily. "You're doing very well, Ronald. Better than I did, I think. Would you like to keep going?"

Ronald looked down, his body shivering a bit as he remembered the intense pain of just a minute before, and how it had felt like it would never end. He could still feel a dull, faint ache, but still… for a moment, he could have sworn that the good feelings William had promised had just been coming on. He could have sworn that the intimate, binding contact he'd been aching to feel from him had just been within his grasp. He wanted that, dearly, even If it meant bringing back that pain for a moment. It would be worth it if he could just show William how much he really cared for him. How much he really trusted him, needed him…

"Yes…" He said softly, his voice hesitant even to his own ears. William was frowning when he looked back up at him, but Ronald smiled as best he could, his eyes as consenting as his voice. "Yes, William."

William simply nodded, and gently pressed him further back against the sheets as he laid his own body over him. Ronald closed his eyes as he saw William move closer, and he tipped his head just before their lips met, parted, _joined…_

He could feel William's oil-slicked length pressing against his entrance now, and he forced himself to relax as much as possible as he felt him press a little closer. He jumped, pleasurably, however, when William's hand closed around his length and tugged gently, bringing his slightly-softened member back to full hardness within seconds. He moaned a little at that, his lips parting wider into the kiss, and their tongues battled fiercely for a moment, before he shuddered and finally submitted to William, allowing him dominance of the kiss just as he began to press inside of Ronald's tight heat.

Ronald jerked away from the kiss, a helpless, agonized cry on his lips as his virgin walls were stretched agonizingly far by William's member. Instantly, without meaning to, he was gripping his lover's shoulders far too tightly, and digging his nails in painfully, his face pinched into a scared, pained grimace as William slowly, unbearably filled him. His eyes immediately began to water, and he bit his lip so hard that it almost bled as he struggled to take William's earlier advice, and remember to breathe as best he possibly could.

It wasn't working now; every breath only seemed to exemplify the pain he felt, now, adding irritation to that throbbing, searing, tearing agony down below.

William hissed a bit as Ronald's nails bit down into his shoulder blades, and he found it almost impossible to move at all as Ronald's inexperienced body seemed to instantly take him hostage. He was the one gripping at the sheets now, and as he looked down, he saw the wretched sight of tears filling Ronald's big, beautiful eyes. Instantly, he felt his confidence rapidly failing him and his morale dissolving entirely, and he suddenly just wanted it all to stop. He stared down at Ronald helplessly, his eyes pleading for his forgiveness as he watched his lover struggle with the mounting pain of the intrusion.

"Just relax…" William whispered, though he himself could hear the nervousness and desperation tainting his calm tone. "Please, Ronald. This is the worst part, I promise. It will be over soon…" He bit his lip as he brushed a gentle hand through Ronald's hair, beginning to regret the entire idea as he heard Ronald, clearly on the verge of tears, sniffle miserably. "Please, I'm not trying to hurt you…"

"I kn-know…" Ronald choked back, his eyes still watering badly, though he gave William the best, brightest smile he could possibly manage. "I know, W-Will. Just keep going. It'll g-get better soon, r-right?"

William just watched him, and then simply nodded, feeling rather helpless now. The only way to help relax Ronald and draw out some of the pleasure he'd been promising was to move, but Ronald was so tightly clamped around him that it was honestly hurting _him, _too, so he wasn't even sure if he _could_ move. If he shifted the wrong way, he was going to cause them both even more pain, and he'd run the risk of seriously hurting Ronald, too.

It was quite possibly one of the worst situations he'd been in since last year.

He bit his lip hard, suddenly steeling himself. He couldn't stay like this forever, as that was just going to worsen Ronald's pain. It was better to take the gamble and hope that he could do this right.

He needed to make Ronald happy. He… _They _had come so far now, in so many little ways, and even though it had been a full year now, William still felt like he wasn't doing enough for him. He still felt like he wasn't the person that happy, beautiful, sunshine-haired man so desperately deserved to have.

He wanted to be that person. He wanted to be that special thing that Ronald cherished and thought about and always held close… whether he was there or not.

He wanted to be to Ronald what sunshine was to him; rare, warm, special, _precious…_

He didn't show it all the time—couldn't, really, because he just wasn't sure how—but Ronald had made him so, so happy, in so many little ways.

He just wanted to return that favor.

So, slowly, and very, very carefully, he shifted his hips back as best he could, and then slowly pressed forward again, hoping, _praying _for the best.

William cringed visibly as Ronald let out a pained sob, and he could only watch, feeling like the worst person to ever exist, as a single, agonized tear slid from those heartbreakingly beautiful eyes and slipped down Ronald's cheek. Instinctively, he reached out to brush it away, and his regret only deepened tenfold when he felt that Ronald was trembling gently beneath his hand.

Ronald sobbed again, feeling helpless and useless and like he'd let William down in the worst way possible as the brunette stopped, and then just looked at him pitifully, like a scolded puppy. He felt his worst fears coming true as he watched, terrified, as William slowly shook his head, utter defeat in his voice.

"We're done…" He said softly, his voice incredibly apologetic as he shifted to pull out. "This isn't worth hurting you…"

"_No!" _Ronald cried out suddenly, and before he knew what he was doing, he threw his arms and legs around him and purposefully yanked him back, desperate to keep him close.

Desperate to keep him from giving up on them, and their mutual happiness.

William was jerked forward again, and his hips met Ronald's sharply at a fast, steep angle. He froze dead in his tracks as Ronald let out the loudest cry yet, and he was instantly in a state of turmoil.

_Why did he do that? _William's mind was screaming as he stared down at the sunny yellow mop of hair beneath him, which was all he could see, as Ronald now had his face buried against his shoulder. _Is he okay? Oh Gods, how badly have I hurt him…?_

"A-ah…" William flinched again as Ronald made that noise, and he watched, an ominous feeling in his core, as Ronald slowly tipped his head back again.

To his complete and utter shock, Ronald's eyes were glazed with pleasure once more, and his face had regained the same heady, eager flush. His lips were slightly parted, and he looked almost as surprised as William himself as he met his superior's eyes.

"Ronald?" William asked, nearly frantic as he stared down at him. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Will… Do that again."

"…_What?"_

William hadn't meant to sound so harsh, even upset, but he was really too full of fear to believe what he'd just heard. He was positive, deep down, that he'd just seriously injured the blond; had just wrecked all the trust that had been invested in him, and ruined every single little, precious, _precious _thing they had…

"Do it again…" Ronald repeated, softly, calmly, sounding almost dazed as he spoke. William just stared down at him, and Ronald looked back, blinking slowly as he did. "I-it… It didn't feel bad at all…"

William stared at him, hardly believing what he was hearing, and continued to hold his stock-still position. Impatient and entirely honest about what he was saying, Ronald whined a bit, and bucked up against him needily, his eyes still glazed with that same pleasured, almost carnal look.

"P-please.." He whined again, almost desperately now, and tugged at William's hair gently. "I… I want you…"

William watched him for a moment longer, flushing at Ronald's words, and then simply, hesitantly nodded. Slowly, carefully, he drew back again, watching Ronald's every reaction like a hawk. He noticed now, since his moment of panic was gone, that Ronald's grip on him had loosened considerably, and he found it much easier to slide back…

_Pleasurable,_ even…

He bit his lip as a low, warm feeling washed through his lower belly at the motion, and he shivered slightly as he slowly, carefully pressed forward again, the pleasure spiking up once more as he aimed for that same spot that he had just tapped within his lover.

Instantly, Ronald tipped his head back, and cried out softly, but sweetly now, intensifying the pleasure William felt beyond what he could describe. Before he quite knew what he was doing, William was moaning with him, and really, _really _enjoying the way that Ronald's legs were now gripping at his hips, pulling him just a bit closer as he ended his first thrust.

William looked down at Ronald now, knowing that he was _definitely_enjoying himself once again, just from the look of pure bliss and wonder on his face, and the firm, needy length pressing urgently against his stomach once again.

"Wh-what…" Ronald panted, his eyes struggling just a bit to focus on William. "Wh-what was _that?"_

"That, beautiful…" William purred back, not even knowing where the words were coming from, but not even caring any more, as the feeling of Ronald's body around him was rapidly getting better and better, until it was easily one of the best, most perfect things he'd ever felt. "Was the beginning of the best night of your life. I'll make sure of it."

Ronald opened his mouth to answer, but William quickly invaded it with his own, and thrust against him once again, and again, stifling and driving away the words before they could even be conceived. He wasn't thinking anymore, wasn't going through the steps one-by-one as he'd been doing up to now, trying to remember what to do and how to do it right. He wasn't plotting or scheduling or organizing or _anything… _He was just _doing. _He just seemed to know how, somehow, without even having done it before; without even _trying._ This wasn't work. It wasn't business, however important it was.

It was just passion, completely and utterly bypassing his mind, and coming directly from his heart, striking him like a warm, bright beam on a sunny day, or a sudden thought for a poem, or Ronald's beautiful, beautiful voice…

It was just love. It was just love that was taking him over, and helping him do all these little things that had Ronald squirming and whining and speaking nothing but a mix of his name and some hurried, encouraging little fragments of words…

He didn't have to think, didn't _want _to think, as he buried his lips against Ronald's skin, and smothered kisses across every place he could reach as they continued to move against each other, and pure, glorious heat began to pool in his lower-belly. He just let his instincts take over as he gasped and mouthed Ronald's name across his flesh helplessly, his hands reaching for every available patch of smoothed, sun-kissed skin.

It didn't matter. Any sort of thinking that didn't involve memorizing this moment didn't matter to him anymore.

All he wanted was Ronald. All he wanted was a happy, moaning, eager Ronald moving pleasurably against him.

And that's exactly what he was getting.

Ronald tipped his head back, almost seeming to read William's thoughts, almost seeming to know by heart that the man was desperately yearning for another soft patch of flesh to leave a little lovemark, for another small gasp that was his name at first, and then melded simply into a moan. He was more than willing to give it to him; afterall, all he'd wanted for a long, long time was _now, _in this moment. All he'd wanted was to have William wanting and loving him as openly as he'd wanted and loved William for what felt like centuries now. At last, he had it. He had William letting go for him, with him, _in him…_

It was easy to tell from the increased speed of their thrusts and the sounds of their rapidly peaking, wanton cries that the two of them were incredibly close, and by then they were helplessly clinging to each other, gasping one another's names and touching every bit of flesh possible. They'd both completely lost control now, and neither of them were regretting a single instant of their vulnerability.

They had trust.

They had love.

They had each other, and that's all they needed.

"Ronald…" William was very nearly whimpering as he buried his face against his lover's shoulder. _"I-"  
_

"_Will!" _Ronald cried out suddenly, as William struck his sweet spot one final, glorious time, and he clung to him, crying and mewling and writhing helplessly as his wet-hot release covered their stomachs.

Caught off guard, William shuddered powerfully as Ronald's entire body seemed to clamp around him, but in a way that was undeniably _wonderful _this time as the blond's hot, tight heat shuddered and pulsed around him. Within seconds, he was crying out Ronald's name blindly, helplessly, as he utterly spent himself inside him.

He collapsed on top of him, but quickly rolled with him to keep from smothering the smaller man, pulling out with a shaky, weary motion as he did. They were both shivering as they rode out the last waves of their orgasms, the two held onto each other tightly, wordlessly, as they struggled to catch their breath.

Slowly, after several long, exhausted minutes, in which the only sound was that of their worn breathing slowly settling, the two finally locked eyes with each other, and shared an exhausted but incredibly happy smile.

"That w-was…" Ronald began, his voice hushed and awed, and then gulped. "W-wow…" His tired but goofy little grin was as bright and warm as ever, and William could feel the old, cold walls of his heart melt just a little bit more when he saw it. "I think I understand why you g-go so c-crazy now…"

William's rare, breathless laugh was a lovely thing to hear, and the blonde felt himself beginning to grin a little harder as the older Shinigami held him closer.

"I agree…" He said softly, leaning down to kiss the end of his nose. His voice and eyes and everything softened as he continued to gaze down at the blond, who looked back up at him with nothing short of complete, loving adoration. "I'm so glad you let me do that, Ronald. I… I really am." He whispered gently, nuzzling his nose with the utmost tenderness. "Thank you."

Ronald blushed a bit, but his grin came back, and grew, and he didn't care that William didn't seem to notice, and instead simply pulled him closer, and began to stroke his hair, beginning to lull them both off to a well-deserved rest.

William had never nuzzled him before.

It was just another simple, little thing… but, Life _was _all about the little things.

As Ronald closed his eyes and drifted off, he nuzzled William back gently, and received a small, weary chuckle and an affectionate kiss to the top of his head in return.

He'd never thought he'd be this happy.

It was truly wonderful…

William watched, his eyes drooping wearily, but not closing, as Ronald quickly fell asleep in his arms, a small, perfect little smile still lingering on his lips. He smiled contentedly, and nuzzled the blond one more time for good measure, before he tucked his cheek against that gorgeous, sweet-smelling, golden hair, and finally allowed his eyes to close.

Who needed off-days and nice breezes and sunshine?

He had Ronald.


End file.
